supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Plankton5165/I wanna cry...I already am on the inside.
Hello. I have some bad news to report. Emotional news, actually. I don't think there was so many tears that fell out of my eyes in one day in the 2010s. You think I'm kidding? I cannot even stand this moment anymore. This is very much too difficult for me to handle. I think my heart just shattered to the ground. If you want, consider this a concession speech. That is barely a choice. This might not be a purity of being SNFW related, but at this point, I don't care. This has to do with as a matter of fact the founder of the wiki. Just over a month ago, I was submitting a character in a contest, she was widely expected to win the whole thing based on the scrutiny of what was going on in the history of Kingsley's Customerpalooza. I kept telling everyone she was gonna win, she was the likely winner, she would have to lose to certain candidates that were already called in the top 32 which I didn't see happening, I said there was no plausible final division without Teanna, according to the kind of information I was receiving. Going in, I felt like I broke the system. I was really settling for a year that Teanna was gonna win, unlike reality, which was the opposite of plausible all along. Let me tell you about the matchup predictions from the organization of PMB News or something. They are actually pretty good at predicting the winners of the matchups. There were 72 matchups with the highlights, Teanna did better than Elle. She did better than Elle, is she in the Top 32? Click me to find out. Wait a minute, you already know she isn't in, the voters just chose 16 different walkways. Two other candidates were expected in the KCP Top 32 according to the scrutiny of the history and on the plausible polling, they were doing better than either some, or all characters that have been called in the top 32, well neither of them are in. What I'm hearing is that the bites from a dog 2 and half months ago in the legs, shorts inside of the mouth being tugged on by the teeth, when all year I was trying to get away from dogs, is something that I really deserve, and then I would have considerably little chance to work my will in real life in the 2020s and the 2030s, no matter how hard I try. While there may always be next year, it's gonna be really tricky to re-enter and win. You'll be super lucky if there is a Poll Day 4 coming out of me on time this year, so don't plan on it, so instead, some of you might wanna try to go for it and fill in. I feel like hope is gone, probably always will from now on. Tomorrow could be the first time in a long time I have nothing critical to worry about. Category:Blog posts